Useless Doubts
by InuHatake
Summary: Castiel is having doubts as to why Dean doesn't want him at the bar. He get's an idea that even Gabriel thinks is bad, when he goes through with his plan will Dean stay faithful or fall for the strangely familiar girl hitting on him. established Destiel


**Okay well this started as a little drabble that was funny and everything but the plot just slapped me in the fac****e! It ended more angsty than I ever expected it to be. Now that I've done this I am... really proud of it! I don't usually write Sabriel but it fit with this one so I had to do it!  
><strong>

**Warnings-**** Well none really, no spoilers because this really doesn't take place in any season for sure. Sexy talk in the end, I'm much to shy to write a sex scene and it would be crap but if people really want me to try then I can add another chapter possibly with some... Angst of course, Possessive!Dean Jealous!Castiel, mentions of bottom!Dean, established destiel and temporary gender swap **

**Oh and I don't own Supernatural... if I did I would rip it from that woman's hands as she does horrible things to my boys!**

* * *

><p>"This really isn't a good idea Cassie-cat." Castiel ignored his brothers voice as he sat on the bed deep in thought. Sam and Dean were out hustling pool to get more money therefore leaving Castiel and Gabriel, who only showed up when Castiel called him, alone. Gabriel was fine with Sam going out and doing his thing, he had no worries. Usually Castiel didn't either, but tonight was different.<p>

He'd asked Dean if he could go with him, it wasn't like he never had before there were plenty of times when Castiel would just stand back and watch Dean. However this time Dean was adamant when he told Castiel that he didn't want him there. The words he used set fine with Castiel for a while. Dean would be to distracted with Castiel there, his focus would be on Castiel instead of the game. All of this was fine for him, he believed him, he didn't have a reason not to. Well until he turned on the stupid television.

When Castiel first started to be around the Winchesters Dean told him that there were stations he was never supposed to watch; Lifetime, HGTV and above all, MTV. Listening to what Dean told him he never watched those channels, if Dean said they were bad then they had to be. It was completely out of his hands when the first thing he saw when he turned on the T.V after Sam and Dean left was MTV. Castiel wanted to change the channel, honestly he did, but the show caught his eye. It was some True Life show, he didn't pay attention until the source of this mess came on the stupid box.

A girl let her boyfriend go to a bar, or club as they called it, and didn't think anything of it. She was however wrong not to worry when she found out that every time he went to the bar with out her he was sleeping with other women. As Castiel preceded to change the channel it had been to late, the thought was implanted and had now turned into the monstrous thoughts he was now having.

Maybe Dean did love him but Dean was very pressing on the fact that he held no attraction to any males other than Castiel. He knew how hard it was sometimes to be in public with him, he knew that Dean didn't like to think of himself 'gay' (why humans labeled it that Castiel would never know), and there were a few times when Dean expressed his missing of certain female parts that Castiel himself was lacking in. The blond male laughed after saying these things but now that he thought of it, was Dean telling the truth when he said he would only be distracted by him, or did he take pleasure in finding the bar girls he was so fond of before Castiel and he entered their relationship?

As an idea entered Castiel he called the one brother he knew, or thought he knew would help him. Gabriel listened to his thoughts, laughing at them of course telling him he was over thinking things. Gabriel didn't have to worry about his Sam, he wasn't like Dean had been, he could live with out sex and had no problem admitting he was in love with the annoying archangel. When he told his older brother of his idea he very quickly voiced how bad of an idea it was. Bringing them to now.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Any other time you'd be jumping at the chance to torture Dean." he raised a dark eyebrow at the archangel. He couldn't see why it was such a bad idea really.

"Yeah Castiel, me not you." Gabriel rolled his eyes leaning into the small uncomfortable couch that was in the hotel room. "Plus I'd never do that to him, or anyone who I knew wasn't doing what you're thinking!" he stressed the last few words hoping to get through to his younger brother.

Pressing his lips into a hard line he shook his head, "You don't know that." in the back of his head he was mad at himself. He shouldn't have a reason to think Dean would cheat on him, however the thoughts were eating at him so he really wanted to do it to in fact ease his mind. "I'm doing it." Castiel stood up nodding at Gabriel who let out a loud groan throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm not letting you do this alone I'll meet you there!" he shook his head at his little brother as they both vanished.

**(Break)**

This was strange to him, he'd been using Jimmy's body for so long it felt strange using another. More so that he was using a female's body. After a long argument and a lot of convincing the girl, who he learned was named Brooklyn, let him use her body. She was perfect, she looked like most the girls Dean brought back with him before. Long wavy honey colored hair, perfect mix of blond and brunette, with porcelain skin. She was a very well endowed woman with a large bust and perfect curves with out being big in any sort of the way.

He was doing his best to look comfortable in the clothes, shoes and body the girl had. Short denim shorts, cowboy boots, and the first thing that caught his eye, a tight Led Zeppelin shirt. Castiel had seen enough movies and people to know how women walked when they were trying to get attention. Placing his hands on his… or her hips, he walked into the bar that the impala was sitting at.

It was a busy place with a ton of people filling the smokey room either drinking, dancing badly, or playing pool. He spotted Sam before Dean, he was seated at the bar drink in hand watching the pool tables. Following Sam's gaze he spotted Dean at the table. It was obvious that he was doing good, most people could tell by the smirk but Castiel could see it in his eyes. That glint of smugness and accomplishment was shining in his deep green eyes. He was thankful Brooklyn was sleeping in her body as he stood watching his boyfriend. Dean had taken off his jacket and put it on a chair by the table so he was only wearing his tight fitting worn blue shirt. It stretched perfectly across the toned chest that Castiel knew so well. The smirk on his lips made his strong jaw and cheekbones stand out.

As Castiel stood watching Dean he didn't notice the dark haired male come up beside him until the man placed a hand on his bodies shoulder. Quickly he turned around in Brooklyn's body to look at who had touched him. The guy was wearing a smirk as he looked down at her, he wasn't sure if the guy was tall or just taller than his body. He was tanned with brown eyes and cropped hair.

"Hello hot stuff, fancy meeting you here!" Castiel's eyes widened as he shook his head at the mans cocky voice.

Clearing his throat he placed a small hand on the mans moving it from Brooklyn's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir, you're not my type." He tried not to let his voice shake as he turned the guy down. He really wasn't expecting to get hit on.

The man winked and put his arm around Brooklyn's shoulder leaning in much to close for Castiel's comfort. "Don't worry kitten, you're not my type either I've got my eye on the moose at the bar." the man took a quick glance at the bar smirking.

Castiel pulled his eyebrows together before it hit him. "Get off of me Gabriel!" he hissed pushing his older brother off of him with a glare. Sam a moose? Sure he had a small likeness to the animal but Gabriel was the only one who ever called him that in the open.

Gabriel let out a loud laugh grinning down at his little brother taking in the look of the new body before whistling. "Well when you want your man to cheat you pull out the big guns don't you!"

Rolling his eyes Castiel sent his brother another glare, "I don't want him to cheat that's the thing!"

Gabriel scoffed before losing the grin, "Cass what are you going to do if this ends bad?" it was rare that his brother was serious and this was one of those rare times.

Opening his mouth to speak he closed it to think. What was he going to do if Dean actually decided to go some where with him in Brooklyn's body? Casting his eyes down he muttered, "I haven't got that far yet."

Letting out a deep breath Gabriel looked down at his sibling running his hands through his hair. "Go try it with my Sam first." Castiel looked up at Gabriel with his mouth agape waving his hand Gabriel continued, "You can't be you at all. You gotta be able to fool Dean and you need practice. Sam knows you so if you can fool him then you have a much better chance at fooling Dean. Which is a really, really dumb idea little brother."

Nodding slowly Castiel glanced at Sam. Gabriel was sure that Sam wouldn't do anything and well Castiel was as well but it still was weird flirting with your brothers boyfriend as well as your boyfriends brother. But it was a good idea, Sam knew him well and he did need to see if he could even hide himself from the man who knew him best. "If he catches you I'll tell him it was just me fucking with his head okay?" Gabriel added as he slowly made his way over to Sam.

In his mind he went over all things that Dean had made him watch with slutty women. It wasn't hard, almost everything the other man watched had slutty women in it. Letting out a deep breath he went over the things in his head he shouldn't do that he usually did. He had to keep a smile on his lips, he couldn't stare as long as he did, he had to move more freely. He had to have some kind of miracle to pull this off. Letting out a huff he placed his hands on Brooklyn's full hips letting a small smirk play at the full lips.

Swallowing hard she cleared her throat looking up at Sam more than he was used to. "You like pool that much?" Castiel wasn't sure that was the best words to use when flirting, he'd never actually flirted with someone.

Sam quickly looked down with a light smile flickering on and off his lips. He shook his head laughing slightly, "Oh no I'm watching my friend play, he said he'd teach me but he's busy showing off." Castiel knew this routine. Sam didn't know pool and Dean was going to teach him and Sam would lose to Dean then Sam would want to challenge someone to a game as someone would bet a ridiculous amount of money, most of the time someone who lost a lot of money to Dean. They would get a lot of money but this wouldn't happen until later in the night probably right before they left.

Closing his eyes for a moment Castiel placed a small hand on Sam's arm, flirting with his boyfriends brother was possibly one of the hardest things he'd ever done. "I could teach you back at my place, I've got a table and everything big boy." he decided that he'd seen to many porno's in his life and he'd watched possibly three, but it seemingly damaged him enough.

Sam's eyes widened with realization for a second before he laughed awkwardly, "Oh yeah no thanks… I've got a guy at home who would probably do worse than kill me. I'm sorry ma'am." he had to bite his lip to resist the urge to laugh, it was true Gabriel would do worse than kill him. He nodded giving Sam a small smile before muttering bye and walking away.

As he went to find Gabriel his mind was full, Sam had openly said it was a guy who he was with. Castiel wasn't sure if he was expecting that, sure maybe someone at home but he told a stranger that he was with a man. Dean wouldn't do that, he held to much to his reputation to do that. His image was something he couldn't ruin. In towns where they were there for less than a day and they went out Dean would occasionally stand close to him, which was fine he didn't need to have Dean hanging on him all the time, it wasn't something either of them liked. However he knew that even admitting it with out Castiel there wasn't ever going to happen.

"How did it go?" Gabriel asked leaning against a wall interrupting Castiel from his thoughts.

Moving the to long hair of the woman from his face he shrugged, "He didn't know it was me and he said he had a guy at home and he was sorry." Castiel's tone was flat, he could only hope for half that response from Dean.

A smirk crossed Gabriel's face as his eyes went to Sam at the bar. "Good moose… I'd hated to have to kill him!" he laughed earning a few looks from other people in the bar. The laughter left his face as he noticed Castiel's eyes on Dean. "Don't do this okay? There are girls over there but none of them are actually with him. Let's just leave it at that." He didn't miss the pleading tone in Gabriel's voice. It was almost enough to make him stop, Gabriel never sounded like that. But when he caught Dean winking at one of the girls across the bar at the pool table by Dean he had to.

Leaving Gabriel behind he made his way towards the pool table putting as much swing in his hips as possible with out looking stupid. Though he wasn't overly fond of this body he did have good control over it. Running his tongue over the full pink lips he stood watching Dean for a moment waiting for the right moment to try to talk to him. Brooklyn looked better than the rest of these girls so that was a good thing, he might not have been attracted to any humans other than Dean but he wasn't blind to looks and sex appeal. When Dean leaned against the wall watching the guy take a shot he knew this was the best chance he was going to get.

Stepping over to Dean he flashed the best smile he could muster as he puffed up his chest a little showing off Brooklyn's chest. Dean's green eyes landed on him and he flashed his flirty smile, "You're very good at this." he kept his voice sweet not completely lust filled, it wasn't by choice, when he tried he realized that he was trying to hard so he stuck to the sweet voice.

Dean let out a small chuckle shrugging letting his eyes roam over Brooklyn's body sending a wave of pure jealously though Cass. "I've been playing since I was a kid, if I wasn't good I'd be worried…" he trailed off raising an eyebrow.

Castiel caught on and held out a small hand, "Brooklyn, and you are?" he raised an eyebrow as Dean ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"Dean, cute name." He said in a deep voice taking Brooklyn's to soft hand in his large callused one. His eyes went to her chest and Castiel bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from feeling sicker than he already was. This was not going like he wanted.

Flashing a smirk he leaned his temporary body closer to Dean's letting his voice fill the trying-to-hard lusty tone. "You like my shirt Dean?" he ran his teeth over the full lip he wasn't extremely used to as Dean pulled his eyebrows together for a moment realized he'd been caught.

Letting out a slow breath Dean put his pool stick against the wall as the guy got the black ball in the pocket with other balls still on the table. "One moment." he held up a finger as he smirked walking over to the guy taking the money from the table thanking him with a smirk. He walked back to Castiel/Brooklyn waving the money, "You were wrong, I'm damn good." resisting the spiteful urge to spit at Dean that the guy lost the game for himself he only laughed.

Jealousy wasn't a completely new feeling to Castiel, he'd felt small spikes before but this was different. This was like sickeningly real and it made his heart feel like it was being pulled on. Dean was his, why was he acting like this to a random girl who was trying to pick him up at the bar? This feeling was eating away at him so he had to pull fast at the 'big guns' as Dean said when they used their last resorts. There was still a chance that he was misunderstanding like Sam had been before.

Letting out a breath he moving his hand to Dean's arm almost cursing the innocent girl who's body she was allowing him to use at the sight of her hand on his tanned arm. "How about we go somewhere to celebrate your victories tonight?" he hated the voice coming out of his mouth as he moved the hand under the short sleeve of Dean's shirt.

A wide smirk came over Dean's face as he leaned in towards him. He fought off the tears that threatened to start shining in the eyes he was using as _his _boyfriend leaned in close enough to a random _slut_ to the point where he could count all the freckles on the most beautiful face in creation. This was the worst idea, he should have listened to Gabriel in the beginning. He thought about leaving but he couldn't. Slowly Deans large hands moved to Brooklyn's hips as he moved his mouth close to the girls ear. "Yeah and you can change into something a little sexier."

The husky tone of Dean's voice as he said those words was almost enough to make Castiel vomit, he almost did. But he'd came this far, why not push more, he's already screwed himself over, maybe he should have chosen an uglier vessel? "Like nothing?" he bit his lip looking up at Dean running the stupid hand over his arm.

A deep chuckle came from deep in Deans throat as he pulled Brooklyn's body closer to his, "I was thinking more along the lines of… I don't know a trench coat and a suitw?" Castiel's heart all but stopped as he looked at the floor with wide eyes.

Letting out a loud laugh he shook his head looking up at Dean as Brooklyn's honey colored hair fell in his face. "Have a strange things for trench coats do you?" his free hand was clenched to the point of pain as the fake nails Brooklyn wore dug into his palm.

Running his hand through his hair Dean sighed walking past Castiel holding onto his wrist pulling him out of the bar behind him. He could see Sam's wide eyed expression as he watched Dean pull what he thought was a random girl out of the bar. He also noticed Gabriel walking towards Sam but they were outside before he could see any more.

When they were outside Dean kept walking till they were in an alley beside the bar. "What is this Castiel?" Dean asked motioning to Brooklyn's body. "Who is this?"

Leaning against the building he let out a sigh, Dean called him Castiel, he deserved it of course. Using his full name meant he was more than upset. "Her name is Brooklyn, she let me use her body. She's been asleep the whole time." he muttered as he went over in his head what he could have done to give himself away.

Dean nodded furring his brow, "Question of the century why the fuck are you Brooklyn?" he could almost hear the anger in the other man's voice. "Why did you do that in there?" he could see the lights going off in Dean's mind, wondering why Castiel hid from him like he did, he of course knew there could only be one answer but Dean _really _didn't want to believe that Cass thought that little of him.

Instead of answering the question Castiel looked up at him, "How did you know it was me?" he asked quietly.

Dean let out a harsh laugh and closed his eyes, "You were good Cass, real good but I know you. I can feel you, profound bond works two ways you know?" He could see the anger in Dean's eyes, he had no right to blame him. "Please tell me I'm thinking wrong Cass. I need you to tell me that you just got some dumb ass kinky idea and went with it!"

His eyes shifted down, he couldn't lie to him, "I saw something on MTV…" Dean glared at him as he spoke, "A woman let her boyfriend go to a bar where he just picked up random women even though he was with the other woman. I was curious, you didn't want me to come with you today." he knew he was as pitiful as he sounded and felt.

"MTV?" Dean asked letting out a harsh laugh. "I told you why I didn't want you to come. I hate it when I have to try to get money when you're there. Whores don't know how to keep their eyes off you and I can't fucking stand that." he spat, Castiel wasn't expecting this, Dean never openly admitted he was jealous but more so he never noticed any girls looking at him. "They piss me off, you're mine and they have no right looking at you like they do. It gets under my skin and I lose the game and I lose money."

Glaring up at Dean Castiel clenched his fists, "If you don't want them looking at me let them know I'm taken. Don't be to much of a baby to admit to people you love me." the words shocked Castiel as they came out of his mouth but he didn't stop. If he did he knew that he wouldn't ever start again. "Or do you like this better… not as ashamed of me when I have curves are you?" his tone was flat.

A look of hurt flashed across Dean's face and he instantly regretted his words but he couldn't take them back now. "I'd show you exactly how 'ashamed' I am of you right now if you were you." he pushed Castiel against the building. Dean's hot breath was on his face and he forgot he wasn't in his body as he leaned into Dean wanting to find his lips. He felt a brief sting of rejection as Dean stopped him, "I'm not kissing that mouth." Dean's eyes flashed to his lips. "I'm not kissing a mouth that you're just using like this. To tempt me really Cass you think I'd do that to you?" he let the smirk on his lips go wider. "I let _you_ take me, I let _you_ fuck me not the other way around. I'm not anyone's bitch, I don't bend over to anyone but I did for you."

Castiel's eyes went wide, Dean told him never to talk about that time, Dean needed him, he needed to be comforted and that was the best way. Dean's smirk slowly faded and was replaced by another look. "I'd never do that to you, to someone I let have everything. Next time you think I'm fucking some random slut at a bar just come up here as you. Let me prove to you that I'm not fucking anyone but the man I love." Castiel leaned into Dean closing his eyes for a moment. This was as close to a romantic moment he ever got from Dean and he sure as hell was going to savor it.

"Dean…" Castiel started but Dean stepped away from him.

"Go get in your body then come up here and watch me and Sammy win okay?" he raised his eyebrows as Castiel nodded, he needed to be back in his body. Dean stopped walking before he reached the front of the bar, "And maybe if you're nice we can go home and celebrate my win." Castiel felt his cheeks burn scarlet as Dean disappeared into the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so... yeah if enough people want I'll add a follow up chapter with maybe a sexy scene... not sure. I hope you like it as much as I did! <strong>


End file.
